Frozen End of the World
by tombraider123
Summary: Peace has been restored to Arendelle after The Frozen War. But now their world is in danger from an old relic that spells the end of their existence.
1. The Hooded Man

If you want to understand this story all th way I recommend you read Siblings of ice and fire, atleast upto chapter 4, then read The Frozen War.

Siblings of Ice and Fire  s/9935559/1/Siblings-of-Ice-and-Fire

The Frozen War  s/10007012/1/The-Frozen-War

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Four weeks after the events of The Frozen War.

Anna was out in the vacant castle courtyard. Over the last week shes been training her new fire powers with the help of her older brother Dario, the Prince. The weather was warm so Dario was wearing pants with leather boots and a loose white shirt. Anna was wearing her casual outfit (the one she was wearing at the end of the movie). Anna made a ball of fire in her hands and proceeded to throw it towards Dario, only it only made it halfway to him. To Anna this was progress it was just over a week ago that she couldn't use her powers accept by mistake.

"Your getting better" Dario said.

"Soon you will be able to create a ball of fire that will be feared, now practice your fire stream" Dario said to her.

Anna made her hand into a palm and pointed her arm at Dario, slowing the fire burst forth from her palm towards him. The fire was slow and weak so Dario easily blocked it with a full body sized wall of flames.

"Very good very good indeed" Dario said clapping his hands, he was very happy at how far Anna had come with her powers.

"Yes very good" a voice said.

They both turned their heads to see Elsa walking out of the castle towards them wearing her usual ice queen dress, Anna swears that she made more of those things because that is nearly all she wears.

"Thanks, but I still got a while before I'm as good as Dario" Anna said to her.

"Oh I bet you do, but I do have one question" Elsa said walking up to them.

"What?" Anna asked her.

"Why did you pick fire, ice is better" Elsa said jokingly.

"I don't think so sis" Dario said boasting about himself.

"Oh yea come on them lets battle" his older sister said.

"If we fought it would destroy the courtyard" he said.

Dario reached up to his face to stroke his beard only to remember that he had shaved it off a couple of days ago.

"It's good that you got rid of that thing, it made you look middle aged, and it made me feel like the younger sibling" Elsa said to him noticing his actions.

"I'm still bigger than you, much bigger" he said boasting again.

Elsa then made a pillar of ice under her to make her higher than Dario.

"Not anymore" she said with a smirk.

Dario than decided to fire blast the pillar causing her to fall but he caught her bridal style.

Not anymore your not" he said then he put her back on her feet.

The three then started to laugh loudly about what just happened. They were happy that their brother was back.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The three were having dinner in the dining room with Anna's husband Kristoff and Elsa's fiancé at the large wooden table when they were interrupted from their talk.

"Your majesty I must talk to you immediately" a voice said.

The five looked over at the door to see Jostein. Jostein was the Rune Keeper, that meant he was in charge of all the old archives and similar things alike. He was old and walked hunched over from his age. He wore his thick brown robe that covered his feet. For his age he surprisingly had a full head of long white hair although you never saw it because he always had his hood up.

"What is it Jostein?" Elsa asked looking a little panicked.

"The ancient tablet I took from Vormedal, it shows somthing dark" he said.

"What secrets?" Anna asked.

"Come all of you I will show you" he said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The five of them follower ed the old man down into his study where on a table laid a old stone tablet with something written on it in a ancient language.

"What does it say?" Espen asked.

"It says that their was a world once ruled by the old gods, but the mortals rebelled and killed the gods, with the gods dead the world started to die, they found a relic older than time itself, this relic could create worlds. The relic comes with a price, a powerful sacrifice must be made for it to work. The seven leaders of the mortal rebellion used this and sacrificed them selves, doing this they became the gods of the new world, our world" Jostein told them.

"Why must you tell us this?' Elsa asked confused.

"The relic they found can also be used to destroy worlds, the only upside is that it can only be used once every 500,00 years" Jostein explained.

"Once every 500,000 years?" Anna asked.

"Yes, that time is coming soon, I fear that others who know this will come and try to use it to destroy our world" the old man said.

The group looked at each other, some with fear, the others with uncertainty.

"But it can be destroyed, by bearers of ice and fire" Jostein said while pointing to Dario and Elsa.

"Why me and Dario?" she asked him.

"Because the two must be powerful, you and your brother and the most powerful bearers of the magic, therefore you two must destroy it" he explained.

"Okay, where is the relic located?" Dario asked.

"That is what I just found out, I've managed to narrow down the location" he said.

The old man then went over to an old wooden bookshelf full of maps. The one he grabbed was old looking but was still intact.

"Here is the city where I believe the relic is hidden" he said pointing to the location.

The place where he pointed to was located in the Middle East.

"Agrabah?" Kristoff said.

"Yes Agrabah, or at the least around that area" Jostein said.

"Ok Dario and I will leave for Agrabah in a weeks time" Elsa said.

"Why not me?" Kristoff asked annoyed.

"Because you are the ice master I need you to keep doing your job" Elsa said.

She then walked over to Espen and placed her hand on his cheek.

"And I need you to rule Arendelle while I'm gone" she said.

"What about me?" Anna said.

"What do you mean?' she asked.

"Well I don't have to do anything, I'm coming to" Anna said.

Elsa was unsure about what to do but she didn't have to Dario answered for her.

"Of course, after all you still need your training and who knows how long we'll be gone for" he said.

"Well I guess that's all seattled, I just hope know one besides us know about this thing" she said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

One Week Later.

Elsa, Anna, Dario, Espen, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were gathered at the docks saying their goodbyes to the siblings about to head off. Everyone was giving hugs, especially Olaf when they decided to get on board now.

"Elsa are you sure you want me to rule?" Espen asked just as she was about to board.

"You'll be fine Espen" she said then kissed him.

"I know you can do it" she said.

"I'll miss you" he said sadly then hugged her.

Elsa looked over and saw Anna and Kristoff going through a similar process with them kissing each other.

"We have to go now you love birds" Dario said from the boat.

"Good bye" Anna and Elsa said to their partners and boarded the ship.

The ship set sail out to sea. The three were looking over the side when Anna asked a question.

"How are we going to get there?".

We will dock in Prussia, travel across that and Habsburg, you three and some escorts will bock a boat across the black sea and then Agrabah is about a three day journey east" the captain said from where he was sailing the ship.

"I wonder what it's like?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it will be amazing" Dario said.

"Yea I bet it is" Elsa said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Southern Isles, the same day.

A lone man sat at a wooden table in a tavern. He was wearing a dirtied grey suit with dirty leather boots, he was wearing a black ragged clock and hood to cover his appearance. His face had dirt on it and his auburn hair was now long and scruffy similar to his beard.

A man came over and sat with him. The man had dark skin and was very muscular and was not wearing a top besides for a black leather vest with white wave formations on the sides, he was wearing loose brown cloth pants and leather boots. He was wearing a matching hood so his face was impossible to see. On his belt he had two daggers and a excellently forged straight sword with a gold handle.

So you wanted to see me" the man said in a deep intimating voice.

The lone man looked at him and noticed the several tattoos that covered most of his arms and the upper part of his torso.

"Yes I did" the lone man said.

"This is a site, Prince Hans, wanting me to help him" the man said.

"Yes, I do" Hans said looking down at his tankard of beer.

"Who is it you want me to kill?" the man said.

"I've heard of you, and your group, you never fail" Hans said.

"I'm still alive, now tell me who is it you want dead" the man said.

Hans started to get mad at the thought of the person he wanted dead.

"I want you to kill Queen Elsa" he said angrily.

"Very well, I will leave for Arendelle today".

"Don't bother, what's left of my spies tell me that Elsa and her siblings are heading for your home kingdom, Agrabah" Hans said still not looking up.

"Well that makes it easy, now their is the topic about my pay, for this deed" the man said.

Hans took out a brown pouch from his cloak pocket and threw it on the table.

"300,000 gold, I'll pay the you the rest when Elsa is dead" Hans said finally looking up.

The man picked up the large pouch and stood up to leave.

"You never said your name" Hans said.

"My name is Aban" the man said then left the tavern, off you kill his next target.

Leave a review if you liked the first chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Agrabah

The room was lit dimly by the wall mounted torches. Several men were talking over several things ranging from trade to women that just slept with, or wanted to. Among the talking a lone man sat alone at a wooden table. He was old, aged 84. He had dark skin and a long white beard and long white hair. He was wearing a long black robe with a black hood over his head. Not long after a man sat down on the other side of the table.

"Your late" the old man said picking up a iron tankard and taking a long drink from it.

"Forgive me Master Raihan I-".

"You are forgiven Aban, now tell me why did you want to meet with me" Raihan said taking another long drink.

"It's about my new targets" Aban said.

"What about her?" the old man asked.

"Elsa has a power over ice" Aban said stressed.

"So what, where is she and her group?" the old man asked waving his hand to calm Aban.

"Our spies tell me they are one day from Agrabah" Aban said.

"Good" Raihan said pleased.

Aban looked at his master hoping for a response. Raihan was the master of an ancient group of assassins located in Agrabah, he has been for 51 years.

"Now this, Elsa is it, just because she has ice powers doesn't mean she can't be taken care of, our order never fails, never has, never will, nobody traces it to us" Raihan said with confidence.

"People know of us, but they don't know us" the old master said.

"But-" Aban was about to say something but was cut off.

"You are trained with our skills, I know you can do it, you've been with us since you were born, you never fail, I have confidence in you" Raihan said then finished off his tankard of drink.

"Thank you master, I must go now, and, prepare, for Elsas arrival" Aban said getting up.

"Do not doubt yourself Aban" Raihan said.

"Yes master" Aban said then left the room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elsa, Dario and Anna were in a red tent. Elsa and Dario were looking at a map of the country they were in while Anna read a book about Agrabah she had bought at a town on their way to their destination. The weather was hot, they were wearing clothing to match it. Dario was wearing a white vest and leather boots and loose white pants. Anna and Elsa decided on getting two bedlah outfits to fit in with everyone else. Elsa's was light blue whilst Anna's was green. It didn't matter much about fitting in as they were in the middle of the desert, a long way from Agrabah or the nearest town. Outside were two big muscle built men who were guiding them through this wasteland of sand. They couldn't tell them who they where or that they were of royalty, and they didn't, all the guides knew were they had plenty of gold, and that was all they cared about.

Dario rolled the map back up and traded it for a map of Agrabah he had in his pack, he sprawled it out on the table. Elsa and Dario leaned on the table and examined the map trying to find anywhere where the ancient relic they were hunting down could be located.

Hey Anna, anything in that book that mentions where this thing is?" Elsa asked while still looking at the map.

"No, just how the kingdom came to be and all the old rulers, nothing about a relic" Anna replied whilst scanning the books pages.

The book she was reading was thick with an old dusty brown cover. The book was nearly a hundred years old according to the seller although Anna had her doubts.

"When we get their we'll probably have a better chance by just asking around, surely someone their knows at least something about what we're looking for" Dario said.

Anna sighed. "Yea I guess your right" she said putting the book in her traveling pack.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Next Day. Mid Afternoon

The sun beamed down on the group traveling on their camels. The sand was still and hot. The group were slowly making their way up a sand dune. Anna and Elsa rode on a camel behind the men who had their own camels that were leading the way with Dario and the back of the group.

"How far now until we reach Agrabah?" Anna yelled so the men could hear her.

"Just over dune" the leader said in his commanding voice.

They reached the top of the sand dune and looked over at the world around them. Behind them the desert lands sprawled for miles. But ahead of them stood a walled off kingdom. The Kingdom was massive, filled to the brim with several buildings from houses to market squares, but the thing that caught most of their eyes was the behemoth of a palace standing at the rear of the Kingdom with the large sand dunes just outside the rear walls.

"That palace is huge, much bigger than Arendelles one" Anna said.

Elsa smiled at this. "Different place, different rules, the ruler wants to show their power and that palace is one way of showing it" she said.

"Hurry we must go now" The leader said whipping the rains on his camel to make it starting walking down the dune towards Agrabah.

The others followed in tow excited to discover a new place they had never been before.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The group finally arrived at the main gates of Agrabah. The gate was a giant portcullis with a massive sandstone walls on both sides that surround the entire Kingdom. Six dark skinned men wearing white turbans, black vest to show of their muscles, baggy white pants with brown leather shoes with a curve at the end. Around their waist they wore red belly belts with a steel scimitar sheathed in them, they are the guards of the Kingdom.

The guards marched in front of the Portcullis blocking the groups way.

"State your business" one of the guards said to the groups leader.

"Providing passage into Agrabah, nothing else" the leader said.

The guard nodding like he had been through this before.

"Very well" he said.

"OPEN THE GATE" he yelled up to the sandstone tower near the portcullis.

The gate started to rise slowly opening the way inside. The guards moved back to the side and allowed them to pass. Once they were inside the leader stopped them.

"My work is done, I've gotten you here, now our payment" he said as the other man riding his camel over next to his.

"Very well" Elsa said and she and her siblings got of their camels.

"Here" she said said grabbing a pouch of gold coins from her pack and handing over to the leader.

The man took out a coin from the pouch and looked at in intensively then bit it to insure it was real. After he was satisfied that it was real he put it back and nodded at Elsa.

"Best of luck with your business here" he said then rode back out of Agrabah's now raised portcullis along with his partner.

The three stood their with their packs not entirely sure what to do.

"Where should we start?" Elsa asked unsure on what to do.

"I think we should find an Inn and rent a room for our stay" Dario said.

"I guess that's a start, come on lets go find one" Elsa said.

The trio then started to walk to find an Inn, hoping that after they had find one they would then know what the next part of their plan was.


	3. The Thief

Sorry everyone, just had a case of writors block and was having troble writing anything down.

Elsa was wearing her light blue bedlah outfit as she stood on the porch of their room they were renting in a Inn. The town was pretty at night, hundreds of lights lit up the several streets. Dario had gone downstairs to them some dinner, she would of gone as well but she noticed several men staring at her when she walked in, she would of froze them then and there but she couldn't draw any attention to herself. She made Anna stay in the room aswell, Dario could easily protect himself even with out his powers, but Anna couldn't. Elsa was staring into the night sky and didn't even notice Anna walking up beside her.

"It's beautiful isn't it" her younger sister said. She two was wearing her green Bedlah outfit along with green matching gloves to stop her powers from burning anything.

"Yes, it is" Elsa said.

Elsa then turned to Anna and gently grabbed one of Annas gloved hands.

"We should find a place where Dario can train you" she said.

"That would be nice, but we have to focus on the task at hand, finding the relic" Anna said.

"Just because we have to do that doesn't mean we have to forget about your powers" Elsa replied.

Anna smiled then frowned.

"Elsa, what will happen if we don't find it in time?" Ann asked staring into the city.

Elsa didn't know how to reply to her sister, she knew what would happen but could she say.

"Something bad" she said.

"The world will end?".

"Yes".

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Next Day

The door slamming open was what woke the two sisters that morning. Slowly getting up, still tired they saw Dario standing at the door.

"Come on get up" he said in a demanding voice.

"What's the rush?" Anna asked looking in a mirror at her hair that was completely messy from her sleep.

"Last night I found a library, I figured if we should start somewhere it would be their" Dario said.

"Come on get changed and meet me downstairs" he said then left the room.

The girls got into their Arabian clothes and meet Dario downstairs in the tavern.

"Okay I wrote down the location on this map, I need to go take care of something, I want you two to go hear and find anything you can about what we're looking for" their brother said to them hand Elsa a map of the city.

"So this is where you were last night" Elsa said looking at him.

"That, and other things".

"Alright I gotta go now, see you two at the library in a few hours" Dario said then left the tavern.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other confused. Why would Dario leave them, what was so important.

"I guess we should go" Elsa said leading the way out of the tavern.

30 minutes the girls found themselves walking down a narrow street between two buildings.

"Elsa are you sure this is way?" Anna asked her sister.

"I don't know anymore" Elsa said frustrated.

Out of no where a man wearing a tattered clothes pushed Anna on the ground and quickly stole her coin pouch and ran off at speed.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked kneeling down to help Anna.

"I'm okay but he stole our money" she said pointing to the man who by now was just going around the corner at the end of the long street.

The two started running after the thief but couldn't match his speed. Elsa was mad because despite how much she wanted to she couldn't use her powers to stop the man. They caught site of him in a large market square, the man started to run past the stands barely missing them.

"We won't be able to catch him" Anna said disappointed.

The thief was nearly at the other side of the square when he was tackled down to ground by someone. The tackler had tanned skin and was wearing white harem pants with a brown belly belt and a red open vest, the man also had medium length black hair. Elsa and Anna ran over to the two men. The tackler picked up the stolen pouch and handed it over to Anna.

"This must be yours" he said to her.

"Oh thank you" Anna said.

"Yes thank you" Elsa said.

"You two don't look like your from here" he said.

The sisters looked at each other not sure what to say.

The man chuckled lightly.

"My names Aladdin" he said.

"I'm Elsa, and this is Anna" she said.

"So what happened?" Aladdin asked motioning to the now unconscious body of the thief.

"We were trying to get to the library, until this man knocked down my sister and stole our money" Elsa explained.

"Well glad I could help" Aladdin said then started to walk off.

"Wait" Anna said.

Aladdin looked behind at them.

"Could you help us find the library, we don't know where it is?" Anna asked.

Aladdin chuckled again.

"Sure I can, follow me" he said then motioning the girls to follow him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The trio were walking down a wide street with building on both sides. Aladdin was leading the way when Anna asked him a question she wanted to ask for a while now.

"Aladdin do you know anything about a relic in Agrabah?' she asked him.

"Their are several relics in Agrabah, which one?" he asked her.

"Well the thing is we don't know what it's called, or what it looks like" she said.

"Okay, that doesn't help" he said to them.

"It's said to be able to create worlds, and was used to create our world" Elsa said.

Hearing this Aladdin was shocked, he two knew about the relic. How do they know about it.

"Why do you want to know?' he asked in a serious tone.

"Oh it, well, we just find it fascinating" Anna said wanting to keep secret why they need to find it.

Aladdin turned around and looked at them. They must want to find it, and destroy our world.

"Follow me" he said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

An hour later the trio were walking up to a behemoth of a palace. The palace and four tall towers with golden oval shapes on top of each one, everything else had a while color to it.

"Is this the library?" Anna asked getting nervous.

The two gigantic golden colored doors opened before them. Inside their was several pillars of white marble that went up to the ceiling and down to the polished marble floor. At the end of the room was a large golden throne with blue pillows on it. The throne was elevated of the ground and had small golden stairs going up to the platform it was on.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

Aladdin moved forward and looked at them.

"Guards take them to the dungeons, under the charge of attempting to destroy our city" Aladdin said.

"Yes Sultan" the several guards said.

They were wearing matching to the guards at the portcullis.

"What no we aren't-" Elsa said before being knocked out by one of the guards along with her sister.


	4. Pain

The room was lit dimly by the one torch on the side wall. Else was only now waking up. She had been knocked out by the guards. When they were putting her and Anna into the cell she used her magic but was too slow for the guards. Now she woke up to this room. She went to move her arm but couldn't. She looked down to see she was restrained into a chair with a wooden table in front of her. She didn't know if anyone else was in the room, there was hardly any light.

"Well, look who finally woke up" a voice said off in the dark.

Elsa got angry and tried to use her powers but found that they weren't working at all.

"Try all you want, it won't work" the voice said again still in the shadows.

"What do you mean" Elsa said exhausted from trying to get her powers to work.

The man slammed his hand down on Elsas causing her to wince from pain.

The man chuckled from her pain. "These gloves your wearing, good luck trying to use your powers with them on, they block magic" the man said.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked.

She finally got her first look at the man talking to her as he came face to face with her. He was dark skinned and bald. His eyes pierced her like a knife and struck fear into her. He had several scars across his face, they worked to terrorist he more.

"My Sultan told me to get information from you" the man said.

He walked to a wooden table and picked up an item and some rope. He walked back over to Elsa and placed the rope in her mouth and tied it around the back of head. Elsa tried to speck but she couldn't. Elsas eyes made contact with the item he was carrying and realized what it was. It had a metal bar with two small bars coming out from the top of it that connected to a top bar. Her hand was placed in the gap and it was adjusted so it was nearly crushing her hand. Elsa cried out in pain but the man just grinned. How sadistic is he Elsa thought to herself.

"Now are you going to tell me about the relic you and your friend were looking for?" the evil man asked.

"Yes I will" Elsa tried to say but the rope muffed her voice.

That was part of his plan, he knew she wouldn't be able to speck with the gag, he just wanted to inflict as much pain to her as possible. A screw was placed through a hole on the top bar of the hand crusher. Elsa felt it touch the top of her hand, it had a sharp point to it. Elsa tried not to cry, she knew what was coming and was full of fear. She couldn't think anything else. The man slowly started to twist the pointed screw around forcing it into Elsas flesh. She screamed from the agonizing pain. All that could be heard was her muffled screams.

"Having fun? No, well I am" the bald man said in her light voice.

The man then out of no where slapped Elsa across the face.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" he yelled at her.

The man was angry and glared at her. He then started to gentle caress her cheek that he slapped. This man is insane Elsa thought to herself.

"I guess I should take that gag out if I want you to talk" he said in a calm voice.

He removed the gag and threw the rope aside and looked back at Elsa. He suddenly slammed his palm down on the screw that was still buried in the snow queens hand. Elsa yelled in pain.

"Maybe I should rip off this clothing of yours and throw you to the guards, see what they do with you" the insane man said.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to make eye contact with her.

"Would you like that?" he asked her.

"I said I would tell you" she said regretting every word.

She didn't want to say anything, not to this man anyway.

"But I will only tell it to your king" Elsa said.

The man viciously slapped her face again.

"We don't have a king" he smiled.

"Your Sultan, I will only tell the Sultan".

He smile became wider.

"Very well I will see if the Sultan will see you or not" he said.

The man stood up straight then once again slammed his palm down on the hand embedded screw causing the Queen of Arendelle more pain. After he did this he left the room locking the door behind him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Anna was sitting up against the cold bricks of the cell she was trapped in. She was knocked out along with Else when they were being put in the cell. She woke up not too long ago and was afraid. Where was Elsa and what are they doing to her she asked herself. Her arms were locked to cuffs that were chained to the wall. She tried to use her powers but the guards put something on her hands that prevented them from working. She had been crying. She didn't know what was going to happen to herself or her sister. She had been looking down at the ground and didn't notice the guards at her cell door. They looked the same wearing the same clothes. The only one that stood out was the bald man with several facial scars. He was wearing loose black pants along with black boots and a black sleeveless vest that went down to his ankles.

"We had some fun with your sister" the bald man said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" she yelled at them.

The man didn't answer. He nodded to the guard to his left and they opened up her cell and started to walk over to her. The guards undid her cuffs and pulled her to her feet.

"That is none of your concern" the bald man whispered to her.

He lead the two guards who were now dragging Anna by her arms. The guards followed the bald man until they came to a wooden door down a brightly torch lit hall. The man opened the door to reveal the interior of the room. Anna looked inside. It was hardly lit but she made out a wooden table and cuffs on the table. The guards held on to her tightly as the man walked over and grabbed the metal cuffs. Slowly he walked back over the the poor girl and restrained her wrist. He slowly rubbed his hand down the front of Anna and smiled at her.

"These boys are going to have some fun with you" he said to her.

Annas eye shot open and she started to panic and tried to break free but to no avail.

The guards pulled her over to the table and started to rip of her clothing.

"NO PLEASE DON"T" Anna screamed over and over again.

The guards didn't listen and kept stripping her until she was naked. One of the guards punched her in the gut causing her to bend over and wince in pain. The last thing the bald man saw before leaving the room was one of the guards beginning to have his way with the young princess. He then closed the door.


	5. A Dark Place

Else sat restrained to the chair. The screw was still in her hand. She had been like for two days now. Gaged and now blind from the cloth that was put over her eyes by that insane bald man. Elsa had been on edge the whole time, she was afraid. Afraid of what will happen to her next, afraid of what is happening to her sister right at this moment. She just wanted to get out of here. She didn't care about finding the relic anymore she just wanted to go back to Arendelle. Hopefully that man has spoken to the Sultan, as soon as she can she will tell him everything, hopefully he will allow Anna and herself to leave, she'll never come back to this place. Dario she thought to herself. What about him. Did they catch him as well, does he even know me and Anna are trapped. No he must know, it's been several days he must have noticed us missing. What if he's dead? All these thoughts rushed through her mind she didn't even hear the door open to the room. Please don't let it be him, she thought to herself.

"Oh I'm very sorry but the Sultan doesn't want to see you, at least not right now" a mocking voice said.

Oh no, it is him, the thought entered her mind. She could hear him slowly making his way to her. She could feel him grabbing the gag and removing it from her mouth.

"That's no good, I want to hear you scream" the insane man said smiling evilly.

"How about….you tell me what you would tell him. Hm?" he asked in his psychotic voice.

Elsa nodded, she couldn't take anymore torture.

"I tell you, if you tell him afterwards" Elsa said in a desperate way.

The man laughed hysterically.

"Don't worry sweetie, you will speak to him in four days, you don't have to tell me anything. I just want to play" he said the last bit with a deeper voice.

A massive amount of pain shocked her hand. It was an intense pain. Elsa screamed out but no one would hear her anyway.

"That's no fun let me help" he said then took off her blind fold.

Elsa looked down to her hands. Her right still had the screw in it. A lot of the blood had dried now. It was what was in her left hand that was causing the new pain. A dagger. Stabbed right through her hand and hitting the wood underneath it. She closed her eyes hoping this was a nightmare. She opened them again, it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. Something caught her eye on a table next to the chair she was restrained to. A needle. The man noticed this and his smile grew wider.

"Aw yes I see you noticed my new toy" he said picking it up.

He held it right in front of Elsa's face so she could get a good look at it.

"It's funny, the day we caught you the Sultan had our alchemist work on a potion that will make you unable to use you powers" he said still grinning.

He stood back up and looked down Elsa. She was even more scared now that she had heard that. She looked at the needle that was soon going to penetrate her skin and flesh.

"What are you going to do?" you could easily hear the fear in her voice

The man's face went emotionless, even his smile faded. He didn't say a word. More fear infected Elsa. She felt so small and scared, like when she was child and couldn't control her powers. Only now her own life could be at risk. He didn't hesitate anymore, he sunk the needle into her arm, causing as much pain as he could, causing his sadistic smile to return. Elsa screamed in pain. The alchemist obviously wanted it to cause as much pain as possible when being injected. The man was still smiling as he slowly slid the needle from her flesh.

"Now" he said removing her hand coverings.

"Try to use your powers".

Elsa tried, as hard as possible. She hoped that whatever was injected into her wouldn't work. But she was wrong. No matter how much she tried she couldn't even cause the littlest bit of ice to form.

"Good. Now that your powers aren't a problem" he said to her then hit her with a powerful punch.

Everything went black; it felt as if she was in a dream. She was back home, in Arendelle. She was sitting in a large red chair near a large lit fireplace. In the room were Anna and Kristoff. Espen, Olaf and Sven were there to.

"Look she finally woke up" Anna said pointing over to her.

Elsa was confused, was she asleep the whole time, and was that all a dream. Everyone was sitting in similar chairs (except for Sven who was just sitting on the ground next to Kristoffs chair).

"Was I asleep?" she asked them.

She felt an arm go around her neck and the hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see who it belong to. When she saw who it was she smiled, it was Espen.

"I've missed you" she said.

"Missed me? You were only asleep for a couple of minutes" she said lightly chuckling at what she said.

Elsa looked more confused. "No. I was in Agrabah, with Anna and Dario. I was tortured".

Everyone looked at each other confused. "It's getting late, your just tired you should go to bed" Anna said she then got up and walked over to her blonde sister.

Elsa was about to get up when she felt a sharp pain across the top of her back. She let out a scream of pain then went to her knees.

Her eyes opened. She was right it was a dream. All she could see now was the wall of her torture room. Her hands were being held up over her head with shackles and chains. Her feet were also chained to the ground as well. Extreme pain slashed her back once again and as before she screamed in pain. Elsa looked down, she was naked. She looked over her shoulder to see the face of evil. The bald insane man who was holding a whip with three ends on it. The pain was too much for her, but she couldn't do anything about it. Another whip lash hit her back, but much lower this time. Again she screamed.

"I'm having fun. Are you having fun?" the insane man asked.

Elsa didn't answer, she was sobbing over the pain and the fact that she might never leave this place. Another lash hit her, this time on her behind. Again she screamed. Her beautiful pale skin was now cursed with red gashes from the whippings. Elsa expected another lashing, but it didn't come. Instead she heard the man starting to walk over to her.

"How does it feel Elsa?" he whispered into her ear. "How does it feel to know that you can't escape, to know that will never leave this place? Oh sure you will speak to the Sultan, but after that you're coming back here, for the rest of your life".

"Then I will tell the Sultan nothing if it means either way I'll be coming back here" she said not looking him in the eye.

"In that case, for every punishment you get, your sister will receive it ten times worse. But if you tell him what you know she will go free" he whispered to her again.

"And I will stay here" she said deflated.

The man walked back to where he was and let her have another brutal lashing across the top part of her back.

"Yes" he said smiling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Anna was in an uneasy place. She was hurting all over and was tied down. She was bent over table with her feet tied to the legs and her wrist tied to chains that lead to the ground on the other side of the wooden table and was nude as the day she was born. Her hair was a mess, and so was she. She had been in this position for two days now. She hadn't eaten or had anything to drink the entire time. What is happening to Elsa she kept thinking to herself when she was awake (which was most the time, the guards made sure of that). Her face was stained with tears and her body was bruised from the guardsman's abuse to her. How long will this go on for, how many times will the guards have their way with her until she is free of this sadistic place. She heard the door open to the room and feared the worst. More guards to treat her like a sex toy. She was right it was more guards, but they were carrying a wooden cup. The one with the cup walked to her front and kneeled down and placed the cup to her lips.

"Hurry up and drink, we can't have you die in here" he said.

Anna drank the water quickly but was still thirsty after she had drunk it. The guard walked behind her where his friend was standing.

"No please don't" she said in a weak voice.

The door opened again and another man walked in. It was the bald man again, only this time he was carrying a whip with blood on the three tips. The two guards looked at him.

"How is she?' the bald man asked smiling.

"What do you think" one guard said sarcastically.

The bald man ignored him and walked to Anna's face and kneeled down to look at her eye to eye. He was still wearing the same clothes he always wears. Black boots, black loose pants and a black sleeveless coat that went down to his ankles. His eyes scared her.

"I had fun playing with your sister" he said squeezing her cheeks with his right hand.

"Have the guards been treating you right?" he asked with her cheeks still in his hand.

He heard her mutter no.

He smiled. "That means they're doing it right".

He let go of her then walked behind her to join the others.

"I see your hands are still covered, don't worry their won't be a need for those for a while" he said then took a needle from a pocket in his coat similar to the one he used on Elsa.

The guards looked at it with interest. The man ignored them. He viciously stuck the needle in her ass check then slowly injected the substance into her. Anna screamed out in pain and the liquid entered her. After that was done the man talked to her.

"Remove the bindings now; she won't be a hazard now. Anna have fun" he said then left the room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Jasmine

Dario sat on a stone bench in the crowded market place of Agrabah. He was depressed and angry with himself after the events that have taken place over the last days. His sisters, the only people he loved and cared about in this world, taken, and he did nothing to stop it. The day he left the two sisters was because he was finding a place for him and Anna to practice their fire powers, that doesn't matter now. They're gone now. For the last four days he had searched every part of the city he could and asked nearly everyone if they had seen anyone that might be Anna or Elsa, but to no avail. Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks at the realization that he may never see them again. The fact of why they came here in the first place left his mind. He didn't know how long until the day that the world destroying relic could be used, he didn't care at this point.

"We shouldn't have come here, now they're gone" he said softly to himself. "Nothing was worth losing the two of them".

He looked at the grey clouded sky, rain was on the way. Hope had left him completely, what was he to do now. Dario stuck out even in a large crowd, most likely because of his size. A hooded man looked down on him from a flat roof of one of the three story buildings that surround the market place. He had on a long black leather vest with a white wave pattern down the sides. Aban looked down on depressed wielder of fire and almost smiled at his dismay. He had listened to him speaking to himself earlier (Dario had been on that bench for nearly two hours by now) and realised that he was a brother of his two targets. Maybe I can use him to find those two, he thought to himself. Aban then tried to think of a place where they could be. It didn't take him long to figure out where they could be, the palace dungeons. I might need his help to get in, if my information is correct he wields powers similar to his older sister, he thought to himself. Aban stood up from his crouched state and thought of how to approach Dario about the situation.

"Losing the hood will properly help me look less suspicious" he said to himself.

Aban then quickly climbed down the building he was standing on and pulled his hood down revealing his face. He had dark brown eyes and was completely bald. He walked slowly over to Dario and sat next to him, Dario paid him no attention and was about to get up and leave until Aban spoke to home.

"You're looking for someone aren't you?" Aban asked him already knowing the answer.

Dario froze then sat back down. He was shocked to hear this and surprised. It took him a while to answer the question the man asked.

"How do you know, and do you know where they are?" Dario asked with desperation in the last bit.

"I have eyes and ears all over this city, and I might know where your two sisters are" the assassin said to the desperate brother.

"Please, you must tell me" Dario said looking at Aban with pleading eyes.

The assassin knew himself to be skilled and he indeed knew where the two sisters where. He would have killed the two already but for one small problem. The spies that work for the group he is in has said that more guards have been posted all over the two sister's cells; more than he could take on alone and no one from the group of assassins would help him. He stood up and looked down at Dario.

"Follow me and I will show you" he said to him.

Dario didn't have a choice; if this man knew where Anna and Elsa are then he must go and find them.

"Lead me to them" he said standing up as well.

Aban nodded then started to walk down a large crowed street with Dario in tow. Dario kept his eyes trained on this man. _He seems suspicious, but he's my only chance of find my sisters. I will find you Elsa and Anna, no matter what I will find you._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Down in the palace dungeons there is a host of many unfortunate souls; whether there are meant to be there or not is sometimes blurred whereas sometimes it's as clear as a deep blue sky. A young 15 year old princess was one of those ones who shouldn't have been there. Jasmine's face was stained from days of tears and her beautiful black hair was in ruins. Her light blue bedlah was marked by dust and dirt from her cell. Iron shackles encased her wrist which leads to the wall by chain. Her arms were constantly kept up above her head and she could hardly move away from the stone wall. Four says she had been down there, four days she has been thinking her mind why her love Aladdin sentenced her to this hell. _Why would he do this me? What have I done except love him?_ She thought this to herself every hour of the days she's been there. The guards didn't pay her too much attention except to forcefully pour water down her throat to keep her from dehydrating. Her arms always hurt from being held up and so did her stomach from not eating the whole time she's been down in her prison. While thinking about why she was down here she heard her door being unlocked and two guards entered her lonely cell. One of them was holding a ceramic jug which most likely holding her daily drink of water. Her pants were already heavily stained from the several times she's wet herself from previous times, they hadn't bothered to give her anything to relieve herself in and even if they did she wouldn't be able to move anyway. The two came over to her and she quickly moved turned her head as if to try and avoid them. One of the guards who had a large scar going down and through his lips roughly forced her head around so it was looking at both of them. The other man looked young and as if he didn't want to be here.

"Pinch her nose boy" the scared man said.

The young boy complied and tightly pinched Jasmines brown skinned nose. Jasmine was desperately holding her breath and to keep her mouth closed to they couldn't force feed her; until she couldn't hold her breath anymore and opened her mouth to inhale air. The scarred man grabbed her lower jaw and prevented her from closing her mouth. She started to scream out for help but no one cared. In his other hand the scared man lifted up the jug of water to her open mouth.

"Hold her mouth open" he said to the young guard to which he complied.

Using both of his hands to lift the jug he started to pour the water forcefully into her. It splashed all over her face and her mouth; she tried to keep up with the constant waves of water but couldn't and ended up splatting some on her face. The guard didn't give her break and kept on pouring. Finally they stopped when the jug was empty. The young guard looked sadly at the young princess reduced to what she was, it made him sad. The scarred man laughed at Jasmines dismay then turned at started to leave. The young guard stood there feeling sad for the once great princess

"Boy hurry up" the older guard said loudly to the other.

The young man looked back at him then back at the princess who hadn't looked up at him. The young man then turned and left and the scarred man looked the door behind him. Jasmine then started to urinate; the warm liquid trickled through the fabric and down her beautiful legs. She was miserable and now was more embarrassed that she had wet herself again like a new born child. The whole time she kept her head down and looked at the stone flooring. After she was done relieving herself she started to cry.


	7. The Sultun

The bright moon dimly lit the grand city of Agrabah, it was late yet people still wandered its many streets. The grand palace stood above all other buildings as the lowering moon shined on it.

"Are you sure my sisters are in there?" Dario asked the hooded man standing next to him.

"Yes" Aban said.

The two men stood on a flat roof of a tall building looking over to the palace. Aban had lead Dario here and told him that Elsa and Anna were being held there. Dario stared at the large building. He was so close to finding the ones he loved, that is if Aban is telling the truth. Several guards stood guard at the entrances to the palace and there was even more patrolling the grounds. Dario looked over to Aban with anger.

"And how do you think we have any chance of getting pass all of them?"

"It's a huge and old building; there are secret entrances to the dungeons that we can use. If we use those it'll make finding your sisters that much easier" Aban said surveying the building.

"Dungeons? That's where my sisters are being held?" Dario asked shocked.

Aban just looked over to Dario and slowly nodded at him. Dario wondered why they were being held in the dungeons, _what did they do to deserve that? _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elsa sat naked and restrained to a chair she was all too familiar with. Her right hand still hurting from the small hole cut into it. Elsa had given up trying to use her powers, whatever that stuff that insane man injected into was still having an effect on her. Her back, marked from severe whippings. Her beautiful white hair was now mangled with dirt and other things and looked a mess. The worse was her hope. Elsa stared at the dimly lit ground, depressed. Several thoughts always raced in her mind. _Where is Dario? What's happening to Anna?_ Yesterday her torturer told her she will never leave this place and she will tell the Sultun what she knows, or else her sister Anna will be tortured worse than herself.

"What are they doing to her?" she whispered to herself.

The wooden door opened with a creak and in walked the bald man himself. He had a creepy wide smile stickered across his face. He slowly walked over to the helpless women. Elsa kept looking at the ground, she was too afraid to look him in the eyes. He bent down and grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him. After what had happened last time Elsa no longer cared about her nudity around him.

"Well today is the day" he smiled at her.

"I do hope you won't tell him anything, I've had so much fun with you, and your sister. Well let's just say she isn't so innocent anymore" the bald man said.

Elsa lashed out at him but was stopped by her restraints and the inability to use her powers. She had a tear in her eye. Today was going to seal her fate. She was going to tell the Sultun, even though it wasn't much. She would never let her dear sister suffer more than she had already.

"What have you been doing to her?" she asked depressed.

"You'll soon find out, I've arranged a little get together for you and Anna. Like a little goodbye because no matter what you do today, you'll never see her again" he said in a happily sadistic voice.

"GUARDS!" he yelled and in marched two guards to take Elsa, one carrying a pile of clothing in one arm.

Her torturer undid her restraints and gently took her injured right hand with his hand. That gentleness faded quickly as he plunged his right thumb into the hole in her hand. Elsa screamed in agonising pain but couldn't do anything about. Although it only lasted for half a minute to Elsa it felt like hours. She was on her knees in pain and she grasped at her right hand. The bald man knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Expect worse when we comeback".

He stood back up and the guard threw the clothes over to her. _At least they'll let me wear my clothes_.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Anna sat on a gold plated bench in a large frivolously decorated hall. An hour ago guards had come and dragged her here to wait. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn when she arrived in this city. She was hurting from abuse and her face had lost all emotion. Whatever was left of her innocence was gone and she had lost emotion. They had broken her. She couldn't use her powers and she though she will never be able to use them again. She missed Elsa, she missed Dario, she missed Olaf and Sven, she missed her loving husband Kristoff and she missed Arendelle. _I wish I had stayed in Arendelle_ she thought to herself. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and she slowly looked up expecting more guards. She was half right, more guards but there was someone else with them. Anna quickly stood up in hope she was right. It was a woman with white hair, it was Elsa. Anna ran at her and attacked her with a huge hug. The guards stood there stern faced at allowed the two sisters to have their moment. Anna was starting to smile as Elsa returned the embrace. Elsa then pulled out of the hug and Anna saw then the look on her face, then her smile faded. Elsa could feel something was wrong with her, _what had they done to her_?

"What did they do?" Elsa asked her younger sister while holding her by the shoulders.

Anna didn't answer, she started to tear up and put her head on her sister's chest for comfort. Elsa put her hand in Anna's hair to comfort her. More footsteps could be heard behind her. It was him, the man that had ruined both their lives. Anna opened her eyes and looked up at Elsa who was looking behind herself. He was right behind Elsa when he spoke and interrupted the two siblings.

"Now Elsa I hope you remembered the deal" he said.

Anna looked confused and pulled away from Elsa and looked at her.

"Elsa what's he talking about, what deal?" she asked her.

Elsa went and hugged her sister again and spoke to her.

"Anna after this I want you to leave. Go find Dario and leave this city don't worry about this stupid relic, just get back to Arendelle" she told her in a poor attempt of a comforting voice.

Anna pulled away again.

"What about you? I'm not leaving without you" she said defiantly which made Elsa frustrated.

"IF YOU DON'T THEY'll HURT YOU MORE" Elsa yelled in frustration.

Anna looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"Come on it's time to meet with the Sultun" the bald man said he said slightly pushing Elsa forward.

Elsa obliged and started to work forward with the bald man and left Anna with the guards. They walked down the rest of the hall and entered into a large gold coloured throne room. Elsa looked to her right at the throne which had a man sitting on its several cushions. The morning sun lit the grand room with warmth and light.

"Sultun Aladdin I bring you Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and enemy of Agrabah" the bald man said in a normal voice.

"Thank you Hasaman" Aladdin said. "You may leave us; I'll call for you when we are done".

Hasaman bowed his head then left the way he entered.

Elsa went to speck but was cut off by the Sultun.

"Don't bother telling me what you know, I know for a fact that you know what I already know" he said sitting on his throne.

"If you know what I know then why did you want to see me?" Elsa asked confused.

"To show you this" the Sultun said then snapped his finger and thumb.

Suddenly everything stopped, time itself stood still; everything except for Elsa and the Sultun. Elsa looked around surprised at what was happening before her. Time itself was frozen.

"This should make the conversation better, makes sure no one is listening in" he said as he started to get up from his throne and walked to her. Elsa stepped back slowly when he got closer to her.

"You know me more than you think you know me" he said.

"You're the man that imprisoned me and Anna and tortured us. That's who you are to me" Elsa said in a vicious voice.

He lightly laughed at her comment. "That, but I'm also someone else".

He was suddenly engulfed in a golden glow; Elsa had to cover her eyes for it was too bright to look at. The light vanished and the person standing before her was not Aladdin, but someone else. An old man, hunched over with long white hair. Elsa's eye shoot open, she knew this man.

"Now you know who I am" he said in an old weak voice.

"Jostein?" she questioned for a minute.

He nodded with a grin showing what was left of his teeth. He slowly circled around Elsa as she looked on in shock.

"I don't understand, how do you have those powers, why are you here? Why did you do all this?" she asked watching him circle her.

Jostein came back around and looked up at her in the eyes.

"Simple, I planned for you and Dario to journey here, Anna was not part of the equation at first but…. She is now. I was following about a day behind you. When I got here I decided to take up residence here, of course I had to dispose of the original Sultun and trap you two in here, of course you two were already imprisoned here for about half a day when I took over so I decided to keep you her for a while. When I told you the prophecy for the relic I was telling the truth, except I plan on using you and Dario as the sacrifices" he said then chuckled.

Elsa laughed at him then. "You may have me but you don't have Dario" she said then smiled evilly.

"True, but, he will make his own way here, I'm sure of it. Oh and as for the powers, let me tell you a story. Back in the old world the mortal rebelled against the gods and used the relic by sacrificing themselves, you know this. The seven leaders were the ones that did this and by doing so they created their own world and became gods for it, the gods you worship".

Elsa was slightly stunned by these revelations and Jostein continued to talk.

"They left the old world in ruins and whatever people that stayed behind there could never leave, forced to live without gods. That is where I come in; I'm from the old world. Of the gods destroyed there was Caomh, the king of the gods, except he wasn't destroyed" Jostein said to Elsa, his smile grew even wider.

Elsa looked confused then starred at the hunched old man.

"You're looking at him now. I managed to evade the mortals and make my way to this world where I was force to age and live without powers, the relic is what I need. The closer I am to the relic the more the powers grow, but to have my powers back in full, I need it with me, and that is where you come into play".

"What do I have to do with it?" Elsa asked getting angry over the betrayal.

"You and Dario will look for it, you'll find it and bring it to me" he said still smiling.

"Why should we?" she asked with a voice of acid.

"Because of your sister" he said behind his grin.

Elsa became worried.

"You leave her out of this" she said with anger.

"You will go find the relic, and every minute, hour and day it takes you, your sister will be here at the mercy of Hasaman who you already know" he said in tone that said, I've won.

Elsa slouched down, there was nothing she could do, and she couldn't even attack him without her powers. Jostein, or Caomh glowed golden again and turned back into Aladdin and snapped his fingers again, time resumed back to its normal pace.

"Hasaman" he called out.

The bald man walked in and bowed, oblivious to what has happened.

"Yes Sultun, are you done with her" he said then turned and smiled to Elsa.

"Change of plans, let her go but keep her sister" he said.

Hasaman look confused but didn't question the Sultun and instead.

"Yes, of course" he said.

"Put Anna in with Jasmine, I'm sure they'll have fun together" he said then waved Hasaman off.

He walked back out into the hall where Anna was still waiting.

"Guards" Caomh called.

The guards that were with Anna marched into the massive room and bowed as well.

"Please escort her out, she's free to go" he said.

They did as he said and grabbed her arms roughly and dragged her out through the massive doors at the end of the room and threw her onto the tiles that lead up to the grand doors. _I have to find Dario_.

Meanwhile Hasaman was with Anna in the hall.

"Change of plans little one" he said clamping Annas face with his hand.

"You're staying and your sister is leaving" he said then smiled.

"No" was all she said before she started being dragged by her blonde hair.

She screamed the whole time while being dragged. It felt like her scalp was going to be ripped off. Finally they came to a wooden door and the man opened it using the hand not grasping onto the princesses hair. He dragged her in and she screamed in pain. Letting go of her hair but instead grabbed her wrist he forced her to stand and locked her wrist in iron shackles attached to the stone walls. She couldn't more away from in but kept trying to pull away. This desperate attempt amused the sadistic man and he laughed at her.

"Try all you want but you won't be able to escape" he said then started to leave.

Just before he closed the door he said something to Anna. "See you in two hours" he said then shut the door and locked it behind him.

Anna couldn't believe she was back to this; she had tears coming from her eyes. She looked across the room and was surprised to see someone else in the room with her. Brown skin, black hair and clothes not that different from except and blue and very wet. The women spoke to her.

"Who are you?' she asked.

Anna waited a minute before answering her. "I'm Anna" she said, tears still running down her face.

"I'm Jasmine" the women said.


	8. To Find Each Other

I've just realised that I've been spelling Sultan as **Sultun** in many of the chapters, my mistake. Now I'll be spelling it the right way. Sorry about that.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dario and Aban walked silently through a dark tunnel underneath the giant palace. Aban led him easily through the tunnel that never seemed to end. Turn after turn he followed him. The only light was a lantern that Aban held in front.

"You know this place well" Dario said while looking behind himself, constantly paranoid that someone might be following them.

Aban noticed this. "I've been here many times for many reasons, it's not known well by many people, you can stop looking behind yourself, and so no one will be following us" he said rather smugly.

They continued to walk into the darkness, Dario had no clue how far they had walked, and was starting to question the legitimacy of Aban himself.

"Why did you want to help me anyway?" he asked. It had been bothering him the whole time, why would a complete stranger want to help him, and how did he know who he was.

"I won't lie and say I did it as a good deed. I have business with the Sultan, he's caused my family pain for many years, the reason you are hear is for backup" Aban said to him trying to cover the lie.

Dario grew more curious about him. "Why me?" he asked.

"I have many eyes in Agrabah, they saw you enter but I took no interest in you and the other two. Until I heard that they had been imprisoned here. I knew then that you would want them back and telling you I could help you rescue them would ensure your assistance" he explained, still walking forward.

"So you can help getting them back?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. Yes I can. The problem will be finding which cell they're in. After that we can simply break them out and I'll lead us back out. After that you can help me with my own business" Aban said.

"Why?" Dario asked.  
"In return for rescuing the other two, that's why" he said in a annoyed voice.

Dario was angered by this, more so by the fact that he was using his sisters as leverage against him.

"Not too much further to go now" Aban said.

The room immediately lit up as if the sun was above them. Dario looked around in awe at this event.

"What is this?" he asked. He turned back to Aban who looked as if he was still walking, but was motionless.

Dario walked towards him when a voice stopped him.

"Hello Dario" the voice came from behind him.

He quickly turned around and shock came upon him. An old man was standing there in a light black robe and a black hood.

"Who are you, and how do you me" Dario said walking towards him.

"It's as I said with your sister…" the old man said the chuckled.

Dario's face went from shock to anger. "My sisters, you're the Sultan. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM" he yelled at him.

"…you already know me" he said then removed his hood, showing his himself.

Dario stopped dead in his tracks. "You, Jostein" he said then looked around as if this wasn't real. "How?"

"I won't tell you, Elsa will fill you in" Jostein said then walked pasted the big man and walked up in front of Aban who had been frozen in time.

"By the way" he said then took out a shiny dagger from under his robe. "You should be thanking me for this" he continued.

"Thank you for what?" Dario asked confused as he walked over to the two.

"This" Jostein said then plunged the dagger up into Abans chest. No blood came out but the old man knew the assassin was done for.

"NO" Dario yelled then charged at the old man, then stopped.

He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. "You know if I wanted to I could kill you right now" he smiled then showed the now bloody dagger to him. "But I won't. I need you to leave here and go find Elsa, I let her go" he said then started to walk back the way the two men were heading. "I'm sure she'll fill you in" he said then turned back and looked at the still frozen Dario. "Oh and it's not Jostein, its Caomh".

Dario felt that he could move again and looked as Aban clutched at his bloody chest then fell to his knees and on to his side. A puddle of the red liquid formed around him as the life left his body. Dario looked and saw the betrayer walking away. Enraged he held out his arms and released a stream of fire from each hand barely missing Aban's dead body. Just as the fire was about to make contact with him it stopped, then disappeared. Dario looked shocked again by this and Caomh didn't even bother to turn and look at him.

"One more chance, leave" he said then continued to walk.

Dario did as he said and walked back the way he came, taking Abans still lit torch with him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elsa was slowly walking the bustling streets of the large city, trying to make her way back to the inn they had stayed in when they first got here. _Maybe Dario is back there, hopefully he is_, she thought to herself. She made her way, street after street, turn after turn she finally made her way back to the old inn. She looked up at the three story high building and made her way through the old wooden door. She stood out when she entered the inn, when she entered she saw the same men she saw when she first came to this place. They started whispering among themselves as she went to talk to the man and paid for the same room as before. She felt the men looking at her, she was slightly afraid as she still didn't have use of her powers. As she was about to head up to the room one of the men came and stood beside her.

"Well aren't you exotic looking" the man said. Elsa could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Elsa just looked at the dark skinned man behind the counter, with eyes pleading for help. The man nodded and spoke to the man harassing her.

"Munahid, leave the women be" he said.

The man ignored him and kept starring at her and started to come closer. Elsa had had enough and turned and started to walk upstairs, she had much more important things to do. Just as she was about to she felt Munahid grab her by the wrist. She tried hard to pull away but he was much too strong. She turned and got a good look at him. He had short black hair and a messy beard.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he asked her with slurred words.

"Let me go" she said once again trying to pull free.

"I will, after I've had my fun with you" he said then pulled her closer to him. "Where you from?" he asked her.

His breath was overwhelming to her. "Arendelle" she said.

"ARENDELLE AYE" he said louder so his friends back at the table could her him. He laughed and so did they.

"I've never fucked a girl from there before" he said quietly to her. "But I like trying new things".

Elsa didn't listen anymore and went to use her powers, but as she tried nothing happened. _That potion must still be affecting me._ She was scared now; no powers and she couldn't get away from him. She closed her eyes and then felt his grip disappear from her wrist and heard a noise; a voice.

"You best not touch her with me around" the voice said.

It sounded familiar; Elsa opened her eyes and looked to see Munahid with his back turned to her and a much larger man grabbing him by his neck. Munahid was clearly afraid of him.

"Dario?" Elsa questioned.

He looked at her and smiled at her, then turned back to Munahid and the anger returned to him.

"Okay….. You can have her I didn't want her anyway" he said while struggling to breath properly.

"She's my sister; I best not see you or your friends over there ever lay an eye on her again. Do you understand?" Dario said in a deadly voice.

The man nodded and Dario let him go and he ran like a coward back over to his friends. Dario turned and looked at Elsa and his smiled returned. They hugged and tears came to her eyes, it had been too long since she had seen him, she only wished that Anna could be here with them.

"I have to tell you something" she said while still hugging.

"We'll go to the room, and then you can tell me everything".

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She did just that, she told him everything that Caomh had told her, what they had done to her, she told him everything. Dario was shocked by this new information, and angered that Anna was still in the palace dungeons. He stood up and looked out the window; he could see the palace from the room.

"We have to go back and save her" he said then turned back and faced Elsa; still sitting on the chair.

"And do what, my powers still don't work, and even if they did I'm not as good as I used to be until these wound heals" she said pointing at the bandaged hole on her right hand.

"We have to do something" he said then punched the wall in front of him, leaving a crack in it.

"There is, we have to find that relic and give it to him, and hopefully he keeps his side of the deal" she said in a defeated tone.

Dario realized this was the only way, from what he had heard and seen, Caomh is too powerful for them. "Where should we start?' he asked in a matching tone to his sisters.

Elsa looked down from him to the ground. "I don't know, but we must hurry, the longer Anna is kept there the more punishment they put her through. There's only so much she can take" Elsa said then fell from her chair onto her knees and broke into tears.

Dario knelt down and hugged her for comfort. "We will find it and get back Anna, I swear it".


	9. Branded

The old wooden door opened and with it light filled the bleak dark room. Anna turned her head, the light hurt her eyes. The smell of urine was in the air and in walked three men. Anna instantly recognised one of them. He was bald, scarred and had a mad look in his eyes. Behind him stood two guards, one was carrying a ceramic jug filled with water. The bald man looked back at them.

"Deal with Jasmine first, then leave" he commanded.

The two guards nodded and walked over to the Arabian princess. Jasmine had told Anna about what had been happening to her, force fed and then humiliated. Anna watched in horror as they proceeded to force the water down her throat. _She's the princess, why would they do this to her_ Anna thought as she watched on. The bald man, like her, was watching on, but not in horror but with a smile. Anna looked away, she couldn't bear to watch the scene anymore, and she closed her eyes and could only listen to the horrific screams. Finally they stopped and she looked over to Jasmine. She was soaked with water but was also crying. The two guards, one young and one old, were about to leave but were stopped by Hasaman.

"Before you go back to your post bring in the brazier from outside" he said.

The two men didn't waste time; the two hauled in the black metal brazier filled with coals and dropped it next to the bald man. He nodded to them and they left but were stopped once again by the bald man.

"Light it first" he said looking at Anna with a blank stare. His eyes pierced her skin; his stare was one of his best weapons.

Anna was getting scarred, being in the same room with him brought fear into heart and mind. The guards looked at each other; unsure of what their superior was going to do. He turned on his heel and looked at him; his face went from nothing to that of rage in a mere second.

"Use a torch from the hall you fools" he yelled at them then quickly turned back and smiled at Anna.

The two guards ran out and brought back a flaming torch. Hasaman grabbed it off the guard and then motioned for them to leave. The door slammed shut, he stared at the dancing flame from the torch, and it intrigued him. He turned his head and once again looked at Anna. She stared at the fire increasing her fear. Then he dropped it in the brazier and it slowly started to ignite and create a large fire. Anna followed him with her eyes as he walked over to the corner of the cell and picked up a metal rod and laid it so the fire heated the end.

"That will take some time to heat up" he said the looked back at Anna. "Let's have some fun".

He slowly walked over to her, as he did she tried to move back but was reminded of the wall behind her and the chains keeping her there. As he got closer she started to sweat, terrified of what was going to happen. He grabbed her around the throat and was only inches from her.

"But what to do, so many ways but which to choose" he said with an evil grin stretched across his face.

Anna watched as he slid a steel dagger from his belt, the fire shined in its reflection. He put it against her delicate throat and showed his teeth with a smile.

"Don't worry" he smiled then laughed. "I'm not going to kill you. But I will be taking that lovely hair of yours".

He roughly grabbed her red blonde hair his in grip and pulled hard. Anna let out a small yelp in pain. She closed her eyes and she felt the blade painfully cut into her hair. He didn't break between handful of hairs, Anna screamed in pain. Half of her hair was lying on the stone floor, patches revealing her head between hairs. Tear flowed down her cheeks like a river, Hasaman once again grabbed her hair, and instead of a blade he pulled hard and ripped it right from her skull. Blood started to leak from her head. Every time he did this more tears streamed and more cries of pain echoed. The Arabian princess turned her head and tried to keep her eyes shut and block out the horrible sounds. Hasaman turned and noticed her; he frowned at her and staked over to her. He clasped her face and forced her to look at him, his stern face could frighten even the most brave warrior.

"Why do you look away" he said.

Jasmine couldn't speak; she looked over to the now bald Anna, blood dripping from her head and tears splattering on the stone. Hasaman showed his anger.

"Be happy that you're who you are, or else you would get it worse than her, maybe" he hissed then released her head.

"Now, where were we" he said as he turned back to the bald princess.

As he walked over to her he grabbed out the metal rod from the flame, the tip glowed with heat and he stared at it with glee.

"I bet this will hurt" he said.

Then he pressed the metal rod with a large flat circular end into Anna exposed midriff. Anna screamed in pain as the glowing hot metal was pressed against her bare skin, this caused him to smile wider than ever. She struggled to break free, the smell of burning flesh floated in the air. Then in a moment the pain stopped. Anna stopped screaming, the metal still pressed against her. She couldn't feel it. She looked down at the brander, Hasaman looked at her confused. Anna had inkling; she closed then opened her palm. Yes, she thought to herself, flames emitted from her hand. Hasaman looked at it and Anna smiled. Flame streamed from her hand at the torturer, the fire engulfed him as he ran like a living wicker man. His screams ran through the room. Anna wasted no time; she fired her flames at her chains. Soon they melted away and she was free. The bald man lay burnt and dead on the stone flooring, still on fire. Anna went to Jasmine and melted the chains around her shackles, knowing if she melted them they would just burn the princess. When the chains were broken, Anna took her hand and started to lead her out. A fireball released from her other palm and destroyed the wooden door. Seeing no guards in sight Anna and Jasmine followed the torch lit hall. Eventually they came to a set of spiralling stairs. Quickly they circled up and found themselves opening a door into a large hall lit by the sun entering in through large open windows.

"Guards" Jasmine said quietly.

Anna looked ahead and she was right, guards were coming. Wasting no time she once again grabbed Jasmines's hand and lead her to a window. They got up and sat on the edge. They weren't high up. They both took a breath and jumped. They hit the ground and quickly hid in some bushes behind them. They looked around at the area. Behind them stood the palace and ahead was a large wall.

"The exit's over there" the Arabian princess said pointing her finger over to a large archway in the wall.

But it was guarded by two large guardsmen. Jasmine gave Anna a curious look. Anna noticed this and asked.

"What?"

"You made fire back then" Jasmine pointed out. Anna nodded to this. "Can you do it again to get past them?"

Anna looked unsure, she didn't want to hurt them, they hadn't done anything wrong to her, and they were just guarding the archway.

"You have to if we want to escape" Jasmine said hoping it would help Anna make up her mind.

Anna nodded and they proceeded to the exit. The guardsmen heard them and turned to face them. They had pikes and help them out to stop the two girls.

"Stop right there" one of them said.

Anna didn't listen; she conjured up a fire ball in both hands. She closed her eyes and tossed them. Two explosions went off, just in front of each guard. As the princesses ran past them and out the gate Anna quickly stopped to check on them. Still breathing, she thought to herself when she saw their chest moving up and down.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The two made it into the city and to the market square. Jasmine had found some cloth to use as a hood and the two sat down on a bench in the square.

"Okay" Jasmine stated. Anna looked over to her. "I need to know, why can you make fire appear?" Jasmine asked.

"Well" Anna said then decided to tell her. "My older sister can control ice my older brother can control fire and some old man gave me a potion now I can control fire as well" Anna said quickly.

Jasmine looked unsure but shrugged her shoulders at it.

"We need a place to go" Jasmine said then slouched down.

The two girls thought for a moment, and then as if a light bulb had appeared above her Anna had an idea.

"When me and my brother and sister first got here there was an inn we stayed at, we could go there" Anna said then stood up.

Jasmine joined her and nodded.

"Okay let's go" Jasmine then went to move but Anna stopped her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your pants" Anna said quietly then looked down so Jasmine would as well.

She did and she noticed why Anna said what she said. They were completely stained with urine.

"Oh" was the princess could say then blushed, and then a tear escaped her eye.

Anna saw this hugged her for comfort. Jasmine returned the gesture.

"We'll get you some new ones.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The two of them walked their way through the city and managed to make it to the Inn without causing any mishaps. First they had gotten Jasmine new pants, the same colour as before, they did this in a sort of illegal way by stealing them when no one was looking. Also they got several looks because of Anna's exposed circular burn mark on her midriff. But they finally made it. Anna opened the door and looked around at the several patrons inside. Hoping she would find her siblings among them. She looked and looked, but none of them were Elsa or Dario.

"Hey baldy" a voice cried out to them.

Anna looked, knowing the voice meant her.

"You just going to stand there or get a drink" the person behind the bar asked.

"Sorry" Anna said. "I was just looking for someone but I can't see them.

"Then try the back room, two foreigners just went back there" the bartender said.

Anna smiled and ran across the main room and to the backroom door. Inside the room were four wooden tables with four tables around each one. Anna looked and saw two people seated at one of the tables. One of them had platinum blonde hair with snowflakes in her braid.


	10. The Fallen Princess

Then she woke up. Anna slowly opened her eyes but could only see the dimly lit room. Her midriff burnt and caused her pain. All she could remember was the bald man pressing the red hot brand against her skin and herself screaming. She didn't want to but she looked down at the mark the branding left. The skin was burnt and still smelt of death. She also felt her head was colder than usual. _He took my hair_ she thought. Her head moved around like a drunk, moving but not really looking at anything. She looked across to where her cell mate would be. _Where is she? How long have I been out for? _She went to move her arms but was stopped by the chains and shackles. Elsa, she wanted Elsa and no one else. _She'll come back for me, I know she will_. The door opened and in walked the torturer and Jasmine, looking as bad as usual now.

"I thought I would let you see what is about to happen" he said then looked down at Jasmine.

He was holding her by her black hair as her wrists were bound by rope.

"It seems that the Sultan doesn't want you around anymore so you're useless now" he said then pulled a knife from his sash.

He remained silent and Jasmine yelled against her gag. He took it to her throat and quickly cut if open. The blood spilled from the cut and he let her drop to the ground, dead. It didn't end there, he knelt down and covered his palms in her blood and went to Anna. He smiled and smeared the dead girl's blood all over her face. He kept walking back between her and Jasmines bloody throat, covering more of her in blood each time. Her face was blood red now, when he saw no need to cover her face and put his hand down her top and rubbed blood on her chest. He remained silent throughout. _Elsa will come to save_ she kept thinking to herself. He stopped looked down at Jasmines then back at Anna. He pulled a syringe from a pocket and held it in his hand. He pulled down Anna's pants and exposed her thigh. He rubbed it gently and smiled more, then roughly jabbed the needle into her flesh and injected in the serum that stopped her from using her powers. She let out a yelp when he did this. He turned then walked out the door, locking it behind him and leaving Anna as she was; covered in blood with her bottoms around her knees. _Elsa will come_

Days passed. Then weeks, three weeks. Anna had dried blood on her face and some hair was growing through where her old hairs use to be. Jasmine's body was gone, but it took them a week to do so and she was starting to rot, causing Anna to vomit several times from the sight and smell of her.

Days passed, then weeks. Three weeks to be exact and Anna knew that one day Elsa would come to save her. Her body was bruised and her mind was on the edge of shattering. Some hair had started to grow back onto her head and she had started to talk to herself. Whenever she slept she had nightmares of Jasmine being killed in front of her, and when she was awake she could only think about her sister coming to save her.

"Elsa will come and save, I know she will, she will" she repeated to herself for hours on end.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elsa and Dario sat around a wooden table in the Inn they had been staying at for weeks now. Elsa had suggested they barge into the palace and take Anna but Dario had told her about how he and Aban had tried to sneak in and how Caomh or Jostein had known they were there and killed Aban.

"It seems the only way to save Anna is by finding that relic and giving it to him" Dario said looking down at the table.

Elsa wanted to speak against the idea but she couldn't. What over way was there really?

"We don't even know where the relic is and we don't know anyone who might know where it is. We have no leads at this rate… Anna will stay locked up until she dies" Elsa started to cry after saying that.

Dario got up and comforted his older sister. He didn't like the idea either and it was a long shot they would actually find what they were looking for, but at the moment it was their only chance of getting Anna. Elsa was still sobbing when she spoke.

"What if Anna starts to think we've forgotten here, what if she thinks that we've gone back to Arendelle without her" she cried even more.

"She won't think that, Anna knows we will get her out" he said but Elsa stilled cried.

_I hope she thinks that we will free her, that we will see each other again___Dario thought to himself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The cool night air filled the room as the snow queen sat on looking outside into the dark sky. Her hand was covered in her ice; she finally mastering her ice again after it became impossible to use. _Anna hasn't been able to use her powers in weeks_ she thought. Dario was asleep in one of the beds, she hadn't been able to do so in days; every time she tried all she could think about was her sister. She became sick each time she thought that they might do to Anna what they did to her. She also thought of anything she might of heard that might in the slightest chance help with there the relic is.

"Anna, we will get you out, and when we return home we'll have a wonderful party for you and" she stopped.

"Wonderful" she said.

She remembered something she had heard a few days ago in the market.

"Wonderful, wonder, wonders the cave of Wonders. If the relic is anywhere it might be there".

Elsa smiled something she hadn't been able to do in three weeks.

"Anna, we have a chance, the Cave of Wonders, the relic must be there, it has to be there.


	11. Cave of Wonders

**First off I want to apologize for the lack of updates of late. I've been busy with another story of mine. Hopefully this makes for it. Once again I'm sorry but now onto the story.**

The hot desert heat burned down on the three lone riders. Far out from Agrabah they were and seeking a cave; the Cave of Wonders. The trio of horses moved slowly through the hot sand. In front was an old guide with long black hair and dark skin. Behind him was a young woman with blonde hair let loose and slightly burned face and neck, the veil covering her face and neck stopped the skin from becoming complete red. At the back was a large man with brown hair and brown stubble.

"How much further?" Dario asked then took a swig from his water.

"It's still a day's ride to the cave" the man said not bothering to turn back to face Dario.

"We'll have to stop and make camp soon; the sun will be gone and soon and this desert freezes in the night" the guide said keeping his eyes forward not knowing the two behind him were immune to being cold.

After another hour of riding the three stopped and set up camp. Dario and Elsa set up a tent for the two of them and the guide had his own. The guide was right; the air outside under the night sky was freezing and the guide had bundled himself in blankets and fallen asleep. Dario and Elsa stayed awake around a small fire Dario had made. The black smoke slowly funnelled out through the small opening at the top of the tent and lay on the tent canvas that it slowly blackened. The two siblings didn't sit around it for warmth but for the feeling of being together around a fire. Neither smiled; they hadn't smiled since the day they set off. Dario looked into fire; keeping it from spreading and burning down the tent.

"Do you think it will work?" Elsa asked not looking up from the fire.

"Will what work?" her brother asked back.

"When we bring it back, do you think Jostein will set Anna free?" Elsa asked.

"I hope so. What will he do with the relic though, that's what I want to know" Dario said.

The two continued to stare into the fire until Dario put it out and stood up.

"We should get some rest while we can. Tomorrow we'll be at the cave and who knows what guards it".

The morning brought with it extreme heat and dryness. The new siblings emerged from the tent and saw the guide was already saddling up the horses. He didn't speak and was soon finished his job. Dario and Elsa began taking down the tent as the guide sat and closed his eyes. Elsa stared at him; wondering what he was doing.

"Elsa" Dario called out. She turned and looked at him. "Help me with this".

Listening to her brother Elsa went and helped Dario with the tent, the guide still in the back in her mind. An hour later they were ready to go; and to their surprise the guide was already up and on his horse and rearing to go.

"Two hours" he announced.

"Until we get to the cave?" Dario asked mounting his own horse along with Elsa.

He only nodded and spurred his horse to start to move. The ride was silent and hot but they didn't complain. Soon enough they found themselves at their destination. An amazingly huge stone carving of a great beast bursting from the sands around it. Its mouth alight from the fires within, as the three got closer it began to speak.

"Who dares enter the cave?" it asked in a deep booming voice that would have been heard for miles.

"We seek a relic" Dario announced at the voice.

"Who dares enter the cave?" it repeated itself in the same voice.

"Prince Dario and Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Dario answered.

There was a silence; a mild gust of wind was starting to pick up flinging sand into their faces.

"What do you seek?" it asked in a slightly lowered but still intimidating voice.

"A relic" Elsa quickly put in. "One that is capable of creating worlds and linked to our gods" she added.

More silence.

"I have such an item; deep within. Very well, I will allow you access to the cave to seek this relic, but as you do so take nothing but what you seek" he finished.

As they started to dismount their guide spoke to them. "I will not enter with you; it would be pointless I've never been in myself. I will wait here to guide you back; you have four hours".

The siblings nodded and tracked into the cave, not looking back. As soon as they entered they were bombarded with the glow of gold and silver that littered the ground and walls of the cave.

"Take nothing but what we seek. A giant cave in the mouth of tiger in a desert. We really are a world away" Dario stated as the two continued deeper into the cave.

They were thankful that hundreds of torches were mounted the walls lighting the way and giving the treasure a little bit more glow to it; making that much more tempting to take for themselves.

"In my years of being Queen I never thought I would be in a place like this; we don't even really know what this thing looks like" Elsa said.

Dario looked over to her and his heart ached. Elsa was obviously fatigued; more mentally than physically.

"We've both done horrible things to Anna haven't we?" Dario asked but already knew the answer.

They were silent as they continued deeper into the cave; taking random turns and stairs hoping to the gods they find what they were looking for.

"If we find it, and give it to him, do you think he'll honestly give Anna back to us?" the blonde girl asked.

"Honestly, no I don't think he will. But I see no other way to it. When we give it to him he'll be more powerful than he is now. I fear that by giving him the relic we'll be spelling the end of the world" the fire wielding said sadly.

Elsas' shoulders slumped hearing this. _He's right. The world would end because of us trying to save Anna._

"It's as he said. The closer he is to it, the more powerful he becomes" her brother pointed out.

"I can't believe we use to trust him".

They continued in more silence, once again taking random twist and turns in hope of finding the treasure they were looking for. During their way down they saw many others searching through the treasure themselves and giving them odd looks; which were quickly rid of when Dario flashed his powers of fire. Two hours had passed with only two more until they guide would leave them out her in the desert. The further deep they went the number of other treasure seekers became less and less until it was only the two siblings. Finally the two stepped until a small clearing with no other exits. The only light came from few small torches on the cave walls lighting up several hundreds of treasures.

"This must be it. We're at the bottom of the cave; there can't be anywhere else for it to be" Dario stated and started to rummage around the items.

Elsa joined him followed his lead by moving goblets, coins, plates and various other items that were half a kingdom. Not much time passed when Dario stumbled upon a clear crystal ball. He was drawn to it, like it was calling to him. Slowly he picked it up, instantly it became foggy wit grey clouds and figures appeared in the fog.

"Elsa, I have it" he called over.

Elsa joined him and looked to it. Like her brother she could see some sort of figure in the fog. Soon they became clear.

"I know them" Dario said. "I remember them after the battle. The gods themselves, this is it".

"We have to go now. We don't have much time left, come on" Elsa said and started off back the way they came.

The two ran as fast as they could back through the several caverns and halls and soon felt the heat of the desert hit them. The sun was high in the sky and their guide was still there waiting for them. When he saw them he smiled and waved them over.

"I presume you have what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, we need to get back as quick as possible" Elsa rushed.

"Very well. We won't stop until we reach Agrabah. Now mount up, we have a long journey ahead".


End file.
